


New York, New York

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jared being Jared, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Fifth part of my 12 Days of Christmas





	New York, New York

You were woken by a hand patting you on the cheek. Groaning, you swatted the hand away and turned around to bury you head into the neck of the person next to you. You had no idea if it was Gen or Jared and you didn’t care. You just wanted to go back to sleep. It was too early to be up.

 

“Time to wake up!” said a voice next to you, followed by giggling. 

 

You groaned again and shifted even closer to the warm body next to you. Maybe if you ignored that voice you could go back to sleep.

 

“Tom? Why are you already awake?” asked Gen, voice rough from sleep. “It’s only 6am. Got back to bed”

 

So the person you pressed yourself against was Jared then since Gen’s voice came from the other side of the bed. You could feel how he shifted as he began to wake up. After a moment he wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you even closer. 

 

“But Muuum. There is so much to see here,” Tom whined. 

 

“Tom,” warned Jared. “Do as you mother told you. Your brother is still in bed too. We will get up soon okay?” 

 

“Fine,” huffed the boy and tramped his way out of the room . You wanted to tell him not to be too loud but you didn’t have the energy to. 

 

“Go back to sleep,” murmured Gen as she pressed herself to Jared’s other side. “I need at least another hour after the late night we had yesterday.”

 

“And who’s fault was that?” Jared asked teasing and got a swat on his chest for his effort.

 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it, but I still need sleep.”

 

“Okay, okay.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

  
“Jared, shut up,” you muttered and tried to will yourself to sleep.

 

“Sorry, shutting up now.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, after everyone was awake and had breakfast, you made your way out of the hotel. You were next to Gen, who had Odette secured to her chest with a baby sling. Tom and Shep were further ahead with their dad, still excited about all the snow.

 

“This is nice,” you declared as you took her hand in yours. “I’m so glad you planned this vacation for us.”

 

Gen chuckled. “You’re welcome. We thought that our first family vacation had to be special. What better place than New York?”

 

“It’s pretty damn special.”

 

Up ahead, the boys started a small snowball fight with their father. You laughed as you saw that they ganged up on him and Gen did the same.

 

“Don’t you wanna help him? You’re an expert in that field after all,” she asked, but you shook your head. 

 

“Nah. He seems to have them both in hand. Literally apparently,” you responded and pointed at Jared who had both boys thrown over his shoulder.

 

Gen giggled and gave your hand a squeeze which you returned. You followed Jared and the boys in comfortable silence.

 

“What do you want to see first?” she asked you after a while.

 

You thought for a moment. “Maybe Central Park? I always wanted to go for a walk there. I hear that it’s even more beautiful under snow. And maybe take the ferry to see the Statue of Liberty up close?”

 

“Sounds good. I bet the Tom and Shep will like it too. More snow for them to play in at Central Park.”

 

“True,” you laughed and the next moment Gen called the boys to you to tell them about their plan.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow! I bet we could build a thousand snowmen here!” Tom raved as you entered the park.

 

“I’m sure you could,” you responded with a smile. It was always great to see him this happy. Shep too, even though he was bit speechless at the moment and could only look around, taking everything in. 

 

Of course there were other people around but you all were in your own little bubble which nothing could disturb at the moment.

 

“Dad! Look!” Tom called suddenly and ran ahead. “A carriage!”

 

“Tom! Stop! Come back here!” Jared yelled and stopped his son in his tracks.

 

“But Dad, we want to ride in the carriage!”, explained the boy after he came back to his father and looked at his brother for confirmation. Shep of course nodded in agreement.

 

“You’re still not allowed to run ahead without us. You know that,” scolded Jared.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Just don’t forget it again.”

 

“Then we can go ride it?” Tom was very eager, as was his brother. They both looked at Jared with pleading eyes which made him chuckle. 

 

“If it’s okay with your mum and Y/N we can,” he answered and turned to look at you. “What do you say?”

 

You shrugged. “Why not?”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Gen, looking down at Odette. “What do you say baby girl? Wanna ride the the horses?”

 

Odette made a happy noise which she took as agreement. “Odette wants to ride it too.”

 

“Yay!” rejoiced the boys. They each reached for one of Gen’s hand and pulled her and Odette to the carriage. 

 

Jared laughed as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

 

“They are having fun,” he said.

 

“Did you expect something different?”

 

“Maybe? We’ll be riding a one horse open sleigh after all.”

 

You groaned. 

 

“What?” Jared asked concerned.

 

“I have Jingle Bells stuck in my head now. Thank you very much.”

 

Jared threw his head back and let out a booming laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!”

 

“It is,” he breathed out between laughs.

 

You grumbled but still leaned your head against him. “I’ll have the song stuck in my head for the whole day and it’s all your fault.”

 

“I would say that I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”

 

“Asshole,” you muttered.

 

“But I’m your asshole.”

 

“True.”

 

“See? Now let’s go and enjoy the ride!”

 

* * *

 

It was late when you came back to the hotel. Tom was asleep on Jared’s shoulder and Shep on yours. Odette had fallen asleep hours ago, prompting Gen to come back to the hotel earlier than the rest of you. She didn’t mind since she wanted you and the boys to enjoy the time in New York. You would fly back to Austin tomorrow after all.

 

You and Jared entered the hotel room, trying not to be to noisy in case Gen was asleep, but she greeted you from the bed where she was reading.

 

“Everything went well?”she asked and put her book aside.

 

Jared nodded. “Yes, the boys had fun at Time Square.”

 

“I can see that,” she chuckled. “They’re exhausted.”

 

“They won’t be up as early at least,” you said as you brought Shep to his bed. 

 

You and Jared woke the boys up to get them into their PJ’s, but 10 minutes later they were asleep in their beds.

 

After changing, you crawled into bed with Gen and Jared did the same after coming back from the bathroom.

 

You wrapped your arms around her and let out a content sigh.

 

“You’re happy?” she asked, stroking your hair. 

 

“Very,” you answered and kissed her neck. “This trip was awesome. We should come back sometime.”

 

“Gladly,” said Jared and leaned around his wife to kiss you.

 

You snuggled into her side and closed your eyes. Sleeping was a good idea since you were as exhausted as the boys. You hoped that your dreams would be full of the fun things you did in New York. But with Jared and Gen at your side you had no doubt that they would be.

 

The End


End file.
